


Meuh meuh

by JessSwann



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: William Shatner est attendu à une convention Star Trek à la plus grande joie de nos quatre amis. Seul problème : la convention est champêtre et Sheldon refuse obstinément de s'y rendre... Que cache-t-il ?
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter & Penny, Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper & Penny





	Meuh meuh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Penny et Sheldon ne sont pas à moi, s’ils l’étaient, ils seraient en couple…
> 
> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici un petit texte écrit pour les Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, ici « Vache » 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d’infos sur le FoF
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Cela faisait près de deux heures que la petite bande débattait de l’opportunité d’assister au festival champêtre de Star Trek lorsque Leonard se décida à prendre le problème à bras le corps.

« En fait, tu as peur des vaches, accusa-t-il Sheldon. C’est pour ça que tu ne veux qu’on y aille. »

Avant que Sheldon ait eu le temps de protester, Wolowitz s’interposa.

« Sheldon ne peut pas avoir peur des vaches, il vient du Texas. Il n’y a genre que ça, là-bas ! »

Sheldon appuya vigoureusement l’affirmation d’Howard mais Leonard refusa de céder.

« Non. Je sais comment Sheldon fonctionne… S’il est prêt à renoncer à l’opportunité de rencontrer William Shatner, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose de plus, par exemple, la peur des vaches ? testa Leonard.

— Ou alors il a envie de passer un week-end normal à faire des choses normales, suggéra Penny, affalée dans un fauteuil. Nan, laissez tomber en fait, renonça-t-elle devant les regards perplexes des quatre autres. Faites comme si je n’étais pas là. »

Sheldon, la posture raide, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je te remercie, Penny. Même si ton intervention manquait cruellement de finesse, tu as su pour une fois te montrer plus compréhensive et empathique que ces prétendus scientifiques.

—Je crois que j’devrais me sentir insultée mais je m’en fiche… Merci Sheldon, sourit la jeune femme en présentant sa paume pour un high five.

— Ne va pas trop loin », la rabroua Sheldon en se drapant dans sa dignité.

Leonard glissa un regard inquiet en direction de Penny et comprit bien vite qu’elle avait bu plus que de raison (pour le cinquième soir de suite) et qu’elle ne tarderait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Ou dans la débauche de sexe s’il parvenait à se débarrasser suffisamment vite des réticences de Sheldon. La perspective de faire l’amour avec Penny lui donna l’obstination qui lui faisait habituellement défaut.

« Allons, Sheldon, sois franc : tu as peur des vaches. »

Le jeune homme baissa le visage tandis qu’Howard tentait de nouveau :

« Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Il a grandi au milieu des vaches, il est quasiment une vache lui-même.

— Non, Howard… Je te remercie de tes efforts pour me protéger, même si ta dernière métaphore laisse à désirer, mais Leonard a raison : j’ai peur des vaches. »

L’aveu de Sheldon les stupéfia tant qu’ils en restèrent sans voix.

« Sérieux ? ricana Penny. Donc, si je fais meuhhhhh meuhhh tu cours te cacher sous le canapé ? »

Sheldon la toisa d’un air supérieur.

« Bien sûr que non, Penny. Je sais bien que tu n’es pas une vache, même si j’avoue que tu partages un certain nombre de points communs avec ces

— Sheldon… gronda Leonard.

— Enfin, Leonard, tu ne peux nier que cette habitude de Penny de mâchouiller sans cesse des chewing-gums rend la ressemblance évidente !

— Faites le taire ou je vais me le faire, siffla Penny.

— Désolé si ça te blesse mais c’est la vérité, rétorqua Sheldon.

— On s’éloigne du sujet, intervint Leonard. Sheldon, pourquoi as-tu peur des vaches ?

— Je crois que la réponse est évidente, s’amusa Howard. C’est juste parce que c’est un gros

— Non, non, non… le coupa Leonard. Sheldon ?

— Parce qu’elles sont fourbes, lâcha ce dernier à mi-voix. Elles meuglent et meuglent sans arrêt, l’air innocent alors qu’en fait ce sont des démons prêts à piétiner leurs victimes à la moindre inattention ! N’est-ce pas Raj ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et Sheldon feignit la patience.

« Si ton peuple se méfie des vaches, c’est parce qu’ils ont compris leur nature malfaisante.

— Pas du tout ! Si les vaches sont sacrées pour mon peuple c’est parce que, commença Raj avant de s’interrompre devant le regard péremptoire de Sheldon.

— C’est bien ce que je disais. Par conséquent, nous n’irons pas à cette convention, triompha Sheldon.

— Mais, osa Howard avant de se faire museler par Leonard.

— Sheldon, n’y assistera pas, mais nous si, promit le jeune homme tout bas avec un grand sourire

— OH….. comprit Howard. Tu as entièrement raison Sheldon. Nous rendre à cette convention et rencontrer William Shatner au milieu de toutes ces vaches maléfiques, ce serait trop risqué.

— Je suis ravi que tu comprennes, Howard, approuva Sheldon. Finalement tu es moins bête que je ne le croyais.

— Je, commença Wolowitz. Et puis non, finalement… Pense ce que tu veux. »

Raj et Howard partis, Leonard secoua doucement Penny.

« Il est l’heure d’aller se coucher, lui glissa-t-il.

— Hein ? Déjà ? Il est quelle heure ?

—Tard ma chérie, affirma Leonard en la soutenant. Tu vas réussir à marcher toute seule ? »

Sur le palier, Penny se retourna brusquement.

« Je reviens, » lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sheldon.

« MEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , Meuh, meuhhhhhhhhhhhhh, éructa-t-elle avant de rejoindre un Leonard complètement désorienté. T’avais raison, il a peur des vaches, s’amusa-t-elle tandis que Sheldon poussait des cris aigus d’angoisse. Bonne nuit Leonard. »

Resté en plan, le jeune homme se résigna à rejoindre Sheldon.

« Non Sheldon, il n’y a aucune vache dans l’appartement… soupira-t-il. C’était juste une plaisanterie de Penny… »


End file.
